Setting things straight
by halflitshadow101
Summary: Just a small one shot about Katrina and Jana. Rated T to be safe! Set during series 4 episode 11 Enjoysies


Katrina has always believed in there being a time and a place. Like you should never wear designer heels when it's raining, because the material goes damp; nor should you talk about your favourite celebrity crush when all your other friends are still mourning the break up of Harry styles and Taylor swift. 'Still', Katrina always thought. 'So last two years ago.' So now when her two best friends were trying to kidnap her, and her very protective alpha is growling at her two best friends, she really wasn't appreciating the fact that she was thinking of not how this situation could be bad, but how stunning Jana would look wearing her own designer clothes. Oh boy Katrina just couldn't help but imagine. Of course, more growling and golden flecks glinting in the wolfbloods eyes did startle Katrina, yet she wasn't afraid of this young woman who could transform into an animal. Katrina figured out that she could never be afraid of Jana- Matei yes, Jana no.

Katrina felt so protected by the wolfblood and suffocated by Jana's alluring warmth that she was gaining confidence. Katrina wanted to get control over the wolfblood, it's not like she could help it...

"Jana, stop mucking about." Katrina urged. Jana's face crumpled a little and even Jana could see the wolfblood twitch and step back, still frowning at Kay and kara.

"So much for being a nice werewolf."

"I said I wouldn't hurt anyone- Never said I was nice." Jana's thick welsh accent was cool and sent ripples down katrina's back. "And I'm a wolfblood, not a werewolf!"

Katrina gave sad smiles and apologetic glances at her human friends, yet couldn't really mean it. Her friends has called Jana a monster, a werewolf - and those words were whirling inside katrina's head over and over like a washing machine (if only Katrina knew how to work the washing machine, thank the wolves for Jana and her great adaptability to adjust to modern technology). Katrina could hardly hold a stare at Jana and with nerves and the jelly motion of her legs, the human stepped away and spun round towards the door.

"Well I need a hot chocolate after all of that."

"Katrina. This is serious."

"Everything's always serious, it'll blow over. Kay and kara aren't that stupid."

"Really?"

"Yes really, just relax okay?" Katrina was just about to slide out of the door when Jana's hand clamped into her arm. The instant touch not cliched like she read in books, Katrina felt no electric currents, she felt hands tighten, her stomach turn into a vice with every second of contact and her throat sticky with raw nerves. She didn't want to mess anything up, Katrina wasn't a natural and Jana never helped that, but God did she love that feeling. All Katrina could imagine is Jana staring, the their lips colliding, sweetness and warmth melding. She just could imagine a rainbow flowing through her, taking away from the reality of a thunderstorm.

Like that was ever going to happen.

"If the secret comes out-"

"It's always the secret with you isn't it." A wave of anger flooded in Katrina. She always had to protect the secret, her safety only important because of the wolfblood secret bring revealed. Katrina didn't see wolfbloods and humans living together as a bad thing, after all her and Jana live together...

"That's because I'm alpha, I have to think about it."

"No you don't, you have a choice Jana. You're doing my head in."

"Why?"

"You and your weird wolfblood mates get the easy life compared to humans who know. We watch you everyday show off your superpowers, talk about transformations, eating raw meat."

"We don't have superpowers Kat."

Katrina gulped, No one really called her

Kat except Kay and kara and she didn't know how to react. So she ranted a little more, letting her mixed up needy emotions in the process.

"You distance yourself from other species and you're doing it again. You wouldn't care about me if I didn't know the truth."

Jana's mouth had gone dry, she didn't know what to say as she stared dumbfounded at Katrina who was reduced to tears. Instincts washed over and the female wolfblood enveloped the female wolfblood, mentally promising herself to never let go. Katrina wept and Jana frowned, feeling the other being vibrate and shudder from the pain. The human couldn't help but cry her heart out literally, and Jana just clutched her tighter, inhaling the Katy perry perfume that was chemically intoxicating to the wolfblood. Katrina was scared of the future, confused about everything she feels and angry at fate. Luckily Jana knew exactly what she wanted and nothing would get in the way of that.

An hour later, Jana and Katrina were sitting on the floor, leaning on the kitchen oven door, eating cheese and onion crips, Katrina's favourite and now soon to be jana's favourite too.

"These are just too good." Jana uttered between mouthfuls, spraying crumbs everywhere. Katrina didn't mind about the mess, she never really did mind, the female just accepted Jana and what antics that came with her because that was the second easiest thing to do when it came to Jana.

"Do you want another bag?"

"Yeah."

"Help yourself."

"Humans are ingenious sometimes, creating these foods out of chemicals and natural foods."

Eagerly, Jana stood up and rooted in the cupboards for more. Both girls had felt the impact of their lack of presence for each other thus Jana was speeding to find the food so she could sit back down again.

"Jana?"

"Katrina?"

"Yes?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you were going to ask a question."

"I thought you was! That's why I said it like that."

"Said what?"

"Hurry up with the question Katrina." Jana teased and they couldn't help but laugh. Yet soon, katrina's smile faded somewhat and her face crumpled into fear.

"What happens of the video goes viral."

"I deleted the video from the phone."

"So?"

"So." Said Jana, plummeting next to Katrina which a handful of crisp packets. "So there's nothing to worry about." Jana's face was laced with concern and she shuffled closer to Katrina, desperate to read the humans face. Sadly wolfbloods didn't have that kind of 'superpower'.

"But what if you're taken away."

"I won't let that happen."

"It may happen anyway."

"Terrible logic."

"Jana, I'm being serious." Katrina's imitations of the alpha just made her look cuter in jana's eyes- far but serious.

"If something bad happens, we can runaway ok?"

"We?"

"Yeah." Jana was half playful, half assertive and she was starting to read Katrina like a book, a very captivating and bloody long book.

"Will Matei mind?" Katrina mumbled, though she wasn't that good at mumbling nor looking innocent. She knew Matei loved Jana, everyone knew it and Katrina hated it. The whole pack was rooting for matei and Jana and Katrina was invisible. Little did she know she was hardly invisible to Jana but Katrina didn't really know anything by the end of the day.

"I dunno, I don't really mind where he lives as long as he's safe." Jana didn't really know what else to say.

"Wouldn't you want to-"

"He's my pack, not my alpha." Katrina eye rolled and gave a sad smirk. "He is, it's tradition to find an alpha and I know everyone's rooting for me and Matei but I have no choice- there isn't much choice."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you care where I live?"

"I don't need to worry." Jana grinned and leaned forwards, dropping all the packets of crisps in the process and they scattered across the floor. The wolfblood gingerly stretched her hand took Katrina's, resting it on her heart. "For you live in here."

That's was thing, the easiest for Katrina to do was love her alpha, everyday and every night.

"Really?"

"Yes, now shut up."

Katrina didn't even realise they were kissing until halfway through when she managed to open her eyes and taste the lingering flavour of cheese and onion. The more kisses came, the lighter her head became, like bullets to her stomach and jana's lips causing scars of sweet sweet time. Katrina laughed mentally and smiled within the kiss, wanting more. How the hell could Jana be a monster, Katrina would never kiss a monster- that'd be too gross.


End file.
